Potential Fakemon Names
Have a cool idea name for a Fakemon? Hit edit and make your list. Linking to Fakemon is prefferred, but only optional, to understand your refrences. 4 ~'s will sign your edit. Vectol and Vectol.2 ' Vectol: *Scorbit Vectol.2: *Scorbyte 'Wish Fish 1 and Wish Fish 2 ' Wish Fish 1: *Fwish * Corfrydor (corydoras+fry)* *Corfry *Corydoras is the genus name for the armored catfish species. Fry is the name for a young fish. Wish Fish 2: *Serpolide (Serpent + Bolide)** *Bolidelisk (Bolide + Basilisk)** * Oarwish (oarfish + wish) * Regarring (from Regal and Herring, basically a play on King of Herrings nickname) **Bolide=An especially bright comet or meteor. Since the second stage is inspired by a shooting star. 'Cheshire Cat 1 and Cheshire Cat 2 Cheshire 1: Spookitty = Spook + Kitty Cheshire 2: Felight = Feline + Light/Fright + Fell (evil) Also as for typing, Dark or Dark/Normal could work, I think. Chegrin (Cheshire + Chagrin + Grin), Chesheyer (Cheshire + Eye) Calicreep (Calico + Creep) Smirkitty (Smirk + Kitty) Scampurr (Scam + Purr + Scamper) Fire Robin 1 and Fire Robin 2 Fire Robin 1: Flickird = Flicker (as with a flame) + Bird Fire Robin 2: Firobin = Fire + Robin (Imaginative, right?) Warbell and Warblaze (Warbler + blaze) Embrobin > Charpecker Fire Robin 1: Burnting (to go along Chardinal proposed name: Bunting (related to cardinals + burn) MooseFriend (talk) 17:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Potential names for Foliat and it's evos Chickory (Chick + Chicory, a plant) Treechili (Tree + Hummingbird's family, Trochilidae) Nectzar (Nectar + Czar) Bronze Age Golem, Industrial Age Golem, Modern Age Golem Erasmelt (Era + Smelt, as in the era humans learned to smelt ore) Erabuilt (Era + Built) Eratel (Era + Telephone or "tell", as in commincation in the digital age) Platypus 1 and Platypus 2 Platypunt Platypunch Platypup and Platypro Wendigo Carnible (Carnivore + Cannibal) Quetzalcoatl Ketza/Cetza (Aztec backwards, pronounced the same as "Quetza" as it Quetzalcoatl) Ketzacoatl/Cetzalcoatl Ketzatl/Cetzatl Quetzuma (Quetzal + Montezuma) Pistol Shrimp 1 Craliber (Crab + Caliber) - Fireworks Dragon Novasp (Nova + Asp) -> Serpenova (Supernova + Serpent) Flower Woman Capulip (Capulet + Tulip) Tulipulet (Tulip + Capulet) Boat Dragon 1 and Boat Dragon 2 Dradingy (Dragon + Dinghy) and Ragnarow (Ragnarok + Row) Aquivern (Aqua + Wyvern) -> Dragalleon (Dragon + Galleon) Light Bulbs Voltex (Volt + Cortex) Neuralord (Neuron + Halogen + Lord) Haloccult (Halogen + Occult) Tesluz (Tesla + Luz) Lampere (Lamp + Ampere) illument (illuminate + mental) filamental (filament + mental) Screwatt (Screw + Watt) Illoume (Illuminate + Coulomb) Volamp (Volt + Lamp) Lumini (Lumière + Mini) Leaf Fish/Dolphin Polyphill (Polycentridae + Leaf + Still (Not moving) + Chlorophyll) Idoplhy (Idol fish + Dolphin) Florpoise - (Flora and Porpoise) Terraphin -(terra as in Earth and dolphin) Kelphin (Kelp + dolphin) Leafish (Leaf + Fish) and Chlorophin (Chlorophyll + Dolphin) Pot Monsters Misprout (Mischief + Sprout) / Sproot (Sprout + Root)/ Weedling (Weed + Weakling + Wheedling) Mischevine (Mischief + Vine) / Terrasite (Terra cotta + Parasite) Terrarise (Terracotta/terra + play on terrorise) / Cottalossus (Terra cotta + Colossus) / Fertremor (Fertilizer + Tremendous + Tremor) Terrorcotta White Blood Cell Racoon Some combination of leukocytes, spirit, raccoon, or mapache (spanish word for raccoon) Taneuki (Tanuki + Leukocyte) Leukoon (Leukocyte + Raccoon) Psychic Mantis and Prevo Mantician (Mantis + Magician) Enigmantis (Engima + Mantis) Gypsect (Gypsie + Insect) Mindtis (Mind + Mantis) Larvacle (Larva + Oracle) Glimite Fire Goat Starter Charkid (Charcoal + Kid) Capricoal (Capricorn + Coal) Taphromet Mosquito 1 and Mosquito 2 Bleeter (Bleed + Skeeter) Sanguito (Sangre + Mosquito) Pokito (Poke / Poquito + Mosquito) Nuclear Winter/Fallout slug Atommolusc (Atom+Mollusc) Winobyl (Winter+Chernobyl) Chillnobyl (chernobyl+chill) Fukushiva (Fukushima + Shiver) Burrnobyl (Brrrr+Chinobyl) Nucleice (Nuclear+ice) Splush (corruption of Slush) Grass Golem 1 and Grass Golem 2 ' Grolem (Grow + Golem, might be a tad redundant with Growmeo) Giantle (Giant + Gentle) Fortue (Forest+Statue, and sounds similar to virtue) Chloraquin (chlorophyl + mannequin) Verdian (Verde + Guardian) 'Electric Coati Voalti (Volt + Coati) Electric Chameleon line Telsion (Tesla(changed slightly + Ion) Chameleohm (Chameleon + Ohm) Slatic Moustached Monkey Janarin ( Corrupted Chinese for Guardian- Jian Hu Ren + Tamarin- moustached monkey) Gibbudda (Gibbon + Buddha) Gibbodi (Gibbon + Bodhi) Taorang (Tao + Orangutan) Ice Lynx Glycerion (Glacier + Lion) Scimitundra (Scimitar + Tundra) Sabertuft Calicold (Calico + cold) Katundrafe (Cat + tundra + catastrophe) Catnip (Cat + nippy, both teeth and cold) Arctiger (Artic + Tiger) Saberic (Saber + Artic) Glacythe (Glacier + Scythe) Sphinx 1 and Sphinx 2 Miragriff (Mirage + Griffin) and Miraregal (Mirage + Regal) Disguised Chupacabra Wolvour (Wolf + Devour) Fleezy (Fleece + Sleazy) Secretary Bird Sekaratery (Secretary + Karate) Capoairy (Capoeira + Airy, sound like Secretary) Vectol.2 Virachne (Virus + Arachne) Toxiphage (Toxic + Bacteriophage) Tongue Fish Parasite and Purple Shrimp Dekoi (Decoy + Koi) Illupede (Illusion + Millipede) Paratrophy (Parasite + Atrophy + Trophy) Parapin (Parasite + Parapet + Inside) and Shrimpart (Shrimp + Rampart + Apart) Lousey (Louse + Lousy(full of lice) + Lousy(bad)) Louselast Fantasmare Prevo Foaltergeist (Foal + Poltergeist) or Coltergiest (Colt + Poltergeist) Fearfilly (Fearfully + Filly) Water Sloth 1 'and 'Water Sloth 2 Wang (Wang + Wang) Hydroth (Hydro + Sloth) Patama and Machima and Yacuma Dryorb, Zephorb, Nymphorb (Nymph/Zephyr/Dryad + Orb) Spyrad, Spirephyr, Spirymph (Spirit + Nymph/Zephyr/Dryad) Drapsody (Dryad + Rhapsody), Zepera (Zephyr + Opera), Naicturne (Naiad + Nocturne) Spiriad (Spirit + Dryad), Pantempest (Phantom + Tempest), Marage (Marine + Marage) Umbrosia (Umbra + Ambrosia), Currentity (Currentity), Fantasia (Fantasma + Sea)/Entitide/Entide (Entity + Tide) Monkezuma's First and Second Prevos Monkezuma first form Capuchuen (Capuchin, chuen word for monkey) Xochimp (Xoxhicalco city+ chimp) Monkezuma second form Tamajaw (Tamarin, ajaw word for king) Apetec (Ape + Aztec. I think most of these are way too complicated. Pokemon names should be simple or clever.) Murbury Evolution Ivett (Ivy, Ferret) Deer 1, Deer 2, and Deer 3 Deer 1 Fynx Puaby Deer 2 Docelot Antlaca Deer 3 'Desoula line ' Vultergyst (Vulture + Poultergeist) Nekrow (Necro + Crow) Draven (Dread + Raven) 'Kitling ' Pawnic (Paw Sonic) Kittar Felimber (feline limber) Calimber (cat limber)